A Little Less Bliss Than Ignorance
by Itoe Hirose
Summary: Is there any forgiveness in mistakes? Some people have to learn the hard way. It's life or death, and everyone is distressed. Don't question the summary, just read. It's not nessicarily pairings other than Guy x Natalia it's just friendship.
1. Nightmare

A Little Less Bliss Than Ignorance

Chapter I Nightmare

Swords striking, clashing together a loud reverberation of metal as the sound of battle rang throughout the frigid air. Arrows pierced through the cold, and Tear's songs provoked the fight as they formed somewhat an eerie harmony with the chanting of spells of Anise and Jade.

"Thunder Blade!" called the Necromancer as a giant strike of lighting fell in a heartbeat upon the opponent. He leapt back shouting commands as well as disregarding Anise's comment at how "cool" he was. Jade smirked and watched the warfare continue around him, amused by a certain red-headed boy's eager diligence even in such gloomy weather.

Tear finished another hymn and a blanket of warmth faded over the party and vanished as soon as the healing had completed. Luke continued to slash his blade over the armor of the axe wielder assaulting him while his comrade, Guy, ran the man through, finishing him off for good. The two swordsmen cheered each other on for their successful combination of artes, paying no mind to the second axe wielder looming above them.

"Pay attention, you oafs!" They looked up at the figure about to release his fury on their heads just in time to see an arrow pierce through his helmet, thus knocking him over dead. And with a flip of her hair, the young archer proceeded to mock and lecture the swordsmen in their ignorance.

Then a glint of light caught Tear's eye as she gasped. Guy picked up on the sudden gasp and turned to see a sword being charged towards Natalia.

"Damn!" Guy spat and he ran head on towards the risky scene before him. He called to Jade who began casting in turn and they all watched as Natalia stared at the sword which was headed towards her.

She stumbled backwards, and fell on the snow under her feet. She clenched her eyes shut and screamed; a sharp pain entering her side, a small explosion sounding beside her, and the scraping and piercing of metal on metal as well as her blonde teammate slashing and cursing as he yelled out artes on the man who had injured her.

Natalia cowered there, arms around her head as she stifled breaths. She heard Guy panting and footsteps in the snow rushing up to her. She saw Guy kneeling in the snow beside her, blood covering the snow. The stinging sensation of where the sword had met her flesh increased as Guy examined it. His cold gloves against her torn, exposed skin tensed her up.

He laid her down on one side and began to wipe the blood from around the wound. Tear and the others arrived casting healing fonic artes and applying gels to the opening in her side.

Her eyes grew heavier, she felt something cover her and someone lifting her up. She felt slight tremors around her. She looked up through her tired eyes and stringy wet hair thinking she'd seen Guy towering above her, his arms holding her up.

She couldn't make much out of the speech around her, but the last thing she heard clearly was Tear.

"Nightmare."

…And she was asleep.


	2. Pondering

A Little Less Bliss Than Ignorance

Chapter II Pondering

Luke slumped against the icy wall of the cave. He ran his fingers through red hair, adorned with beads of sweat.

The battle earlier had been intense, and he'd fought better than usual out there. He smiled to himself, proud of his actions. He recollected for a few minutes more, but met with a painful interruption.

"Dreck, answer me!"

Luke flinched, complaining about the abrupt annoyance. "What do you want?"

"What's going on? I was in the middle of a conversation and… something just felt wrong. I had this feeling that something bad happened…"

"Why would you care?" Luke paused not anticipating the reply. I wouldn't come anyway. He sighed. "Y-yeah... Something happened to Nata-"  
"What happened to her?"

"Jeez, give me a minute. You aren't the only one who's worried." Silence. Luke badgered him. "Well?"

"Sorry," Asch scoffed, "please continue."

"Natalia was fighting," Luke frowned, ignoring Asch's tone, "and there was someone with a sword behind her. Everyone else was preoccupied, and Guy and Tear suddenly noticed the swordsman-though… it was a little late… and Natalia got cut up pretty bad."

"Why didn't anyone get her?"

"We tried! You should be thankful. Guy warned Jade, and he casted energy blast… It was a little delayed, but then Guy got there and went at the bastard himself."

"She could have died!"  
"She didn't die! And why are you so concerned? I know you don't really love Natalia as much as you claim to. Why are you kidding yourself?"

"… It's all I have."

"What?"

"Never mind. Natalia's going to be alright, correct? Then I have no wish to continue this conversation. Goodbye."

"But-… That idiot." Luke sighed. The headache as soon as he heard footsteps approaching.

Jade was strolling by apparently to deliver news to Luke about Natalia's condition. He came with a small pigtailed girl holding his wrist and pleading him of some uncertainty in a sing-song voice. He ignored her as usual, a smirk upon his face.

"You look happy." Luke announced gloomily.

"Do I? Why, I had no idea." was the Necromancer's reply. Anise simply nudged him and said "Colonel…" in a hushed tone. Jade sighed and approached Luke.

"Listen, Natalia is in bad condition. Though we intervened, the attack was still nearly fatal. She's really tired. Tear's over there healing her. Guy is watching and helping as best as he can. As long as she's resting and her stitches don't open, she should be fine."

"She's going to be alright?"

"If she takes it easy for a while. She can fight, but it'd be best for her to rest."

Anise tugged at Jade's sleeve and called for him again. He sighed, patted her back and said an incoherent message in her ear before they turned and walked off.

-----

:3 Thanks for reviews I know my chapters are short, but that's just how I roll. -w- shot dead

Chapter 3 will be up in a little bit. It's all written out... I can't say the same for chapter 4 though, it was bugging me. But... be sure to read it when they're up :3 Thanks guys

-Itoe


	3. Resemblance

A Little Less Bliss Than Ignorance

Chapter III Resemblance

"What can I do though? I'm no seventh fonist-I can't help!"

"You're all the help I can get. Jade is occupying Anise, and Luke is too worried. He can't bear it. You're the only resort."

Guy put his hand to his forehead, his hair stringed through his fingers. He sighed and looked at the unconscious princess lying before him. "I'm worried as well."

"We all are, Guy." Tear gazed up at the blonde swordsman. "But I still need your help."

"But I just don't know how! I want to help. Really, I do, but what good is it?" He found his hands balled up into fists subconsciously. "I couldn't even protect her."

Tear sighed and extracted an assortment of gels from a small pouch of a bag. She place a handful in Guy's lap and continued healing fonic artes on Natalia. "If I need you to help, you'll use these. If she wakes, you'll keep her calm. If she's in pain, just give her some gels. It's not difficult, Guy!"

He could hear the impatience and annoyance in her voice. "I'm just… nervous I guess." Guy lowered his hand to touch the sleeping figure. _Not so scary when you're asleep, are you?_

"Have you ever lost someone dear to you?" He ran his fingers through Natalia's hair now.

"Y-yes… I have… My parents… Why?"

No response came, just a sigh.

"… Guy, she'll be okay." Tear understood. Guy looked up at her sincere expression. "Don't push yourself. She'll wake up in a bit and she'll be fine. She might be tired or sore, but she's alright. You don't need to worry so much." She stood up. "I'll be back, alright?"

"Thanks, Tear. I… Think I'll just watch over her now. Can you grab me something to eat for later?" Guy said, and with a nod, Tear was off.

He stroked her cheek with his gloved hand. Natalia stirred slightly in her sleep causing Guy to jump a little, but he regained his composure quickly.

"Why can't I just get something right?"

"Dinner!" A young fonic guardian called in a sing-song voice. She slapped a wooden spoon against an empty pan as if to summon creatures from beyond. And so she did.

Tear, Jade, and Luke scrambled around the fire to take part in the feast. Luke snaked between the songstress and the Necromancer, however was served last for his impatience.

"Rice balls again?" Luke moaned.

"We're running low on other ingredients… You're the one that was in charge of buying supplies in Keterburg!" Anise complained.

They both sat down and ate. Luke, accompanied by Tear to his right, grumbled as he reluctantly chewed his rice. Anise squirmed up next to Jade, who sighed as she clung to his arm.

Then Tear stood. "Thank you for the meal, Anise."

"Eh, it wasn't so great…" Luke muttered. Tear elbowed him. Anise looked up happily at the comment as Jade questioned why she was leaving in such a hurry. He noted that she seemed a bit distraught, but Tear denied it and carried off a second plate to Guy.

"She sure seems busy with Natalia." Anise wormed into the silence.

"Didn't she tell you two that Natalia was fine?" Luke questioned. He pushed his rice away from himself hoping Anise wouldn't notice his disapproval of her meal.

Now it was Jade's turn to fix his way into the conversation. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he said, "Perhaps she's just not willing to tell us of the far worse truth of Natalia's condition?"

"Hey, Jade, that's not funny. Tear wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, Colonel. Don't say things like that!"  
"Well just think about it for a moment." Jade toyed, "She hasn't invited anyone but Guy to help her out, she's obviously distressed as you can tell in how fast and little she ate, and she hardly said a thing while she was here." He grinned on the inside.

Luke's face showed slight terror, but he shook it off as he reminded the others (or perhaps just himself) that "Tear is a soldier with a strong constitution! This wouldn't make her so upset… and she wouldn't lie to us. She'd want us to know what's happening… Right?"

Anise nodded. "And as for Guy, he just got a little cut up trying to block the bad guy's attack and he probably feels guilty for letting that happen… Besides, Colonel, you don't really think that Natalia is that bad off, do you?"

"Well," sighed the Colonel, "You never know these things. Anise, I'm not sure Guy is as injured as you believe either. Why I'm sure while we were all here eating, he-"

"Jade! Cut it out!" Luke stood up, upset with Jade's efforts to make a bad situation worse. His plate fell over, disposing his dinner on the icy floor. He sat back down, and fetched his plate and some small pieces of rice before continuing more calmly. "This is serious. Don't you realize how worried we are?"

Jade opened his mouth slightly and closed it. He turned his head away slightly as if to show his shame. He messed with his glasses again, a glare hiding his eyes now. "Very sorry, I'm not exactly suited to displays of emotion such as these." He turned back to the other two. "I will attempt to keep myself quiet."

"I'm just worried that something will go wrong." Luke sighed.

"I don't think Natalia would just give up. I mean really! Even after seven years of you not remembering a thing from your childhood, she was still persistent to marry you. You wouldn't have anything to do with her!" Anise reminded him.

The comment made Luke laugh. It was true that Natalia could take a lot of pain, but even so, this was a little out of proportion. It was also true that neither of them wanted to lose her. Sure, neither of them had thought they'd come to enjoy her presence EVER, but after all they'd gone through, seeing each other cry, seeing each other smile, and getting through the death of Ion together, they'd become friends. It was obvious to Luke that Anise didn't want someone else who was close to her die so soon after Ion.

"Yeah, Anise. You're right." Luke smiled, "Thanks. I think I'll go check on the others. Maybe Tear can use my help too." And he was off.

"… Anise, perhaps you would like to take a walk with me?"

Anise leapt at the moment. "Of course, Colonel."

-------------------

:3 Now, you'll have to excuse me because the fourth chapter hasn't been written yet. XD; :3 Sorry I haven't had a chance to post this until now, but I couldn't access it from my Mom's computer.


	4. Bitter Cold

Chapter IV Bitter Cold

The snow crunched loudly under two boots, but was drowned out by the howling wind.

Locks of dark red hair blew around crazily, adourned with bright snowflakes shining in the moon. Asch tucked the hair behind his ears, groaning in dismay as it blew out of place again.

The fierce wind playfully nipped at his ears and cheeks and tickled his nose. His chin was numb, and his knuckles were stiff under his gloves. He cracked his knuckles and proceeded to warm his hands and face by rubbing them together.

The original strutted around in the deep snow for a moment in search of shelter. He spotted a cave and began to dash towards it.

_Are you forgetting why you're here?! _His thoughts booed through his head. _You have to find the Jewel of Lorelei! There's no time for relaxing!_

"There has to be a faster route to the passage ring…" He murmured quietly. "I might as well check it out."

_Fine, _rang his conscience, _Go ahead, stray from your mission. Not my problem._

And with that, Asch entered the cave sneezing.

--------------

"Did you hear that, Colonel?" Anise quickly twisted her head towards a higher cliff in the west.

"Tell me, what exactly was I supposed to hear?" Was Jade's only reply.

"I could've sworn I heard a really loud sneeze, but… I guess I was just hearing things, right?"

Jade shrugged and simply noted that his "old ears" couldn't hear like they used to. At this comment, Anise "booed" him and began to rattle off complaints.

"Anyway, Colonel," Anise began as her complaining ceased, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"This isn't what _I_ want to talk about, Anise." He kneeled down beside her in order to look her in the eyes. She stopped walking and turned to him. "Would you like to talk about Ion?"

Anise's mouth gaped open. She opened and closed it slightly, but said nothing. Her eyes began to fill up with tears until they poured over and down to her chin. She jumped forward at Jade, who caught her, slightly taken back, and she began to sob.

"Why did I do it?" she inhaled in short separated gasps and exhaled in a like manner, "I was so stupid! He was my best friend!-My… my only friend… And I… I…"

"Anise, Ion died willingly. He did it for you." Said the Necromancer. His chest and tabard soaked in tears. "He's done all of this for you. Everything from the beginning-opening the doors to the passage rings, risking his life to gain information, everything-so that you could be able to live and witness the effect of all we've done. He died wanting you to see a beautiful future."

"But it feels so wrong. If what you're telling me is what Ion truly wanted, then why couldn't I have given him something as well? Why couldn't I have said something?" Her voice was muffled against the cloth of Jade's uniform.

"You know," he placed a hand on her cheek and she looked up at him, "Anyone could have been Ion's guardian. You were the one he chose. Do you know why that is?"

Anise shook her head.

"It's because of many things. Firstly, many were afraid of Ion. They were unaware of the original's death and thought that _this_ Ion was _that_ Ion. Understand?"

"I… think so." She sniffed. Dry tears plastered her face. "_This_ Ion was kind, but the other was feared by everyone other than Arietta, right?"

Jade nodded. "You know, Ion had a strong opinion about you from the start." Anise now sat on his lap, her head against his shoulder. He continued, "He liked you and your attitude. He could tell that you two together had potential to make an outstanding pair.

"He wouldn't have done all of this for just anyone. Ion was aware of his impending death. Doesn't it make sense that he should want to devoted the shortness of his life to someone who he could befriend? You made his life worthwhile. Do you regret it?"

"No. Thank you, Colonel. I needed that." The dark-haired girl hugged Jade tightly. He said nothing more, however Anise spoke up. "If… Natalia dies, will Guy feel guilty like I do about Ion?"

"I don't know, Anise." Jade said calmly. "Do you think he will?"

She thought a moment before responding. "I have seen sadness, anger, happiness, determination, confidence, excitement, surprise. Every emotion you could ever imagine from Tear, Luke, and Natalia. I've seen sarcasm, anger, and what I believe may have been happiness from you, Colonel. But Guy is a little like you. I don't know if either of you hide it, but you're never sad. Ion always bottled up his emotions other than his happiness, so when he was sad or worried, you could tell he was bothered by it. I can't imagine you or Guy expressing guilt…"

"Anise…" Jade began, slightly taken back by her comment, "you suddenly seem rather intrigued with this topic. Care to explain?"

She smiled sweetly, a slight giggle in her voice as she said, "It just seems to me that Guy has a soft spot for princesses." She thanked Jade again, and walked off towards the cave.

Jade followed along shortly after recollecting his own guilt. Could he ever be forgiven?


End file.
